


We Lost Our Way

by typoqueen



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Penny Dreadful Smut, demon, maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typoqueen/pseuds/typoqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always his favourite, and he was always hers. <br/>Her past mistakes keep coming back to haunt her.<br/>He vows he will help her in any way he can.<br/>But Vanessa just isn't herself these days.<br/>And Malcolm can never say 'no'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lost Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't really much plot here, even though I tried at the beginning to build it up... Whoops! Oh well, I hope you all enjoy it anyway~

The Devil had taken her again. Vanessa had been in his grip for six days this time, give or take. She had fought valiantly, and eventually it paid off. After a much needed rest, Malcolm and Victor had deemed her fit to get up and about, and Ethan had kindly taken it upon himself to follow her around and make sure she wasn’t hurting herself. She didn’t mind his company, but the very sight of the American caused a stirring within her that she just couldn’t ignore. Perhaps it was her lust for him that had caused the possession that had filled her with such sinful adoration for his body. And not only Ethan, but Lucifer himself.

It is sinful and wrong, but the dirty thoughts plague Vanessa’s mind like nothing else before. She had thought she was better -- at least, she is well enough to leave the house now. Well enough to take lunch with Ethan and Victor downstairs when they were visiting. But she isn’t; not quite. There is a lingering remnant of Satan inside her, in her very core. It makes her ache deliciously, makes her crave things that she shouldn’t have, makes her feel as if she is living a lie. She knows she should tell someone, but it is too much for her to ever speak it. Speaking the sins of her mind aloud might damn her forever.

The only thing Miss Ives can think to do is get to the source of the problem. To do this, she will have to revisit her past, her childhood home. She’ll have to say goodbye to her mother, to Mina, to everything. Shedding the burdens of old will help her move on to greener pastures and fix herself from the inside out. Vanessa deserves that. Doesn’t she?

“Malcolm,” she says softly, when they have a moment of peace. “I need your help. I wouldn’t ask, not normally, but I’m struggling. I’m struggling to find answers to things that I’ve been asking myself for a long time. It’s about forgiveness, letting go. I’m going to my father’s house for a night or two. I would appreciate the company, if you would be so kind as to take a carriage with me. I believe it would also be good for you to pay respects to your late wife.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Malcolm realises that he simply cannot say ‘no’ to Vanessa. And so they must go on this trip, like a pilgrimage to their past. Sir Malcolm nods and gives her a gruff sort of grunt of acceptance. Then, he smiles and pats her shoulder, turning around so he can go to pack a bag. “We’ll leave first thing in the morning,” he says.

\-----

In the carriage, Vanessa falls asleep. her body feels heavy from the healing she’s still doing, mending all the scratches and bruises the devil left behind in her. She looks so peaceful and restful that Malcolm doesn’t touch her, nor does he speak. He’s just happy that she’s not sick anymore. When the carriage bumps along and her sleeping frame falls against his shoulder, he does nothing but smooth the hair from her face and kiss the top of her head. He cares for her immensely. And after a while, Sir Malcolm also drifts off into a shallow slumber as they travel the distance from London to their neighbouring country homes.

\-----

Vanessa’s father is surprised to see her, but he’s polite and courteous and welcomes her home with loving arms. Malcolm is not with her when she arrives at her house; he has gone on to his already to avoid any confusion or awkward silences between the men. 

The household is buzzing, all of the servants eager to hear her stories. Vanessa is not quite used to having servants all around her anymore, and she longs for them all to disappear so that she can get some real rest in a real bed. Their chatter is annoying, but she smiles at them and promises some exciting stories for the next day. 

The feeling is there, still, deep down inside. Vanessa’s demons are bubbling away, having never quite left her since the recent possession. She cannot ignore them for much longer, but she decides to hold out at least another day. She can manage that much, can’t she? Holding onto her mother and to Mina and Peter is difficult, but if she can properly say goodbye the next day, in the morning sunshine, everything will be better. 

But in the night, Vanessa has dreams. They come to her like visions, and she cannot sleep while it is dark. She dreams of a wolf that howls and pines for her. When she finally gets to sleep properly, it is almost daylight again, and so she sleeps right through the morning sun and into the afternoon. Eyes finally fluttering open, her father comes in to check on her, a trail of servants behind him who are desperate for her tales.

Miss Ives feels sick, and her face is pale as ice. They see to her, fetching water and food and blankets. But she just needs rest. Eventually they leave again, and she lies there until the evening, when she finally gets up and sneaks out without being seen.

When she arrives at Malcolm’s door, neither of them is smiling. Vanessa supposes they have both been struggling since they’ve returned. Gladys is dead, and Malcolm hadn’t even gone to her funeral. He had changed somewhat. But as Vanessa looks at him, she still sees that same man who looks after her, who cares about her, who tries his best to do right.

“What is it, Vanessa?” He asks her, eyebrows furrowed just a little.

“Will you take a walk with me?”

After a pause, he nods. “Of course. Lead the way.”

Sir Malcolm dons his outerwear and they leave his house, Vanessa steering them towards the maze where she and Mina had once played as children. It holds so many memories for her, so many things that she needs to say goodbye to. That is the point, of the trip, after all, and now she cannot wait any longer. The feeling in the pit of her stomach, the devil, it urges her on. Miss Ives wants to be rid of it for good. 

“Vanessa, what is this really about? I know when something’s up,” Malcolm says. His voice is stern, slightly impatient, but with genuine caring.

The demon, which had up until now, remained dormant, makes Vanessa’s lips curve into a little smirk which isn’t visible to Sir Malcolm in the dark. 

“You’ll see, Malcolm.”

He follows her in silence, silent even still when Miss Ives’ hand reaches out to grasp his. The grip is tight, her nails almost digging into his skin. He doesn’t resist. Vanessa pulls him into the maze, plunging them into nearly complete blackness now. Both of their hearts are racing, but for different reasons. Malcolm is a little worried, concerned even. Vanessa is excited - or at least, the demon is.

After turning many corners, she whips around, throwing Malcolm into the hedge with unnatural force. A small, sharp intake of his breath resonates in the still and stagnant air around them. The look on his face is amusing to Vanessa, and she laughs cruelly. The demon has been waiting ever so patiently to bring him here.

“Do you know where we are, you filthy human pig?” She hisses, her eyes narrowed.

“Vanessa --” Malcolm pauses, unsure of how to react or what to do. He wants to help her, but they are alone, and he does not believe he has the strength to restrain her by himself. So he decides to play along with her games, and see if that might help for the time being. “We are in the maze in the grounds of my manor house.”

“Yes, yes, but this exact point in the maze. Sinner - SINNER. You know. You know this place.”

His eyes swivel around quickly, taking in what he can see of their location in the dark. Shadows fall on every inch around him, but as he adjusts, Malcolm suddenly realises. He used to come to this place, near the stone fountain, at the intersection of three different passages in the maze. He used to come here with Claire Ives. The recognition must show on his face now, because Vanessa’s mouth is torn into a devilish, taunting smirk.

“Oh, yessssss. You ravaged my mother here. Right here!” The taunt dissolves into a fit of laughter towards the end, and Vanessa’s slender body doubles over in fits. When she stands up again, she runs at him, one hand pushing into his chest so that he is shoved against the hedge behind him. There is fright in his eyes.

“How did you know that, Vanessa?”

“Little Vanessa followed you. Watched you. Enjoyed it…”

Malcolm stares at her in horror, and then slowly reaches out a hand to try and calm her down. His palm is on her shoulder, but she squirms away, trying to bite his fingers as she goes. Then, with a swift and almost elegant motion, she catches him by the waist and spins him around so it is her back that is now against the hedgerow.

“She was jealous. JEALOUS. When she fucked that boy, Mina’s fiance, it wasn’t him she wanted. She wanted you.”

The words echoed around in Malcolm’s mind as he tried to make sense of it. Pulling away slightly, he shakes his head, but Vanessa is too strong. Her arms snake their way around his waist with her hands on his back, pulling him into her. The man looks down at her, unwilling to hurt her, but unwilling to allow this encounter to go any further.

“Vanessa, stop this.”

“Shan’t!!”

Her lips press against his neck, and Malcolm wonders if Vanessa really had felt this way, or this is just the demon talking. He cannot truly understand it. Or maybe he can, but he just won’t allow himself to think of her in this way. Teeth graze against his skin and he shudders. Then suddenly, she’s biting his neck, hard, and Malcolm has to get her off of him. He puts all of his energy into pulling her away from his neck and turning her around so he can try to pin her arms by her side. One of Malcolm’s hands is on the top of her stomach, while the other is around her waist and arms. He expects her to fight back, but she doesn’t. Vanessa just lets him restrain her, leaning back into him with a low and sultry laugh.

“Don’t pretend you haven’t wanted me, Malcolm. Darling. I can see it in your eyes. Do I remind you of her? Only younger? Prettier? Cleverer? Am I not more powerful and more wise? Do I not cause a stirring within you?” The questions spill from her mouth like poison as she sways in his arms, side to side, tilting her head a little so she can look up at him.

Malcolm does not answer straight away. He closes his eyes for a moment and collects himself so he can find the right response that won’t be even more damaging.

“Don’t you want to fuck me?”

“VANESSA. Stop this, right now. You are behaving like a child. Is that how you want to be treated? Like a little girl? A silly little girl, who cannot control her own actions? This isn’t you, and you know it.”

“I don’t know, Malcolm, sweetheart. Do little girls get fucked? Do you want me to call you Daddy? Shall I make my voice sound like Mina’s?”

That is a step too far for him to bear, and he throws her to the floor. He’s had enough of this, but he would be lying if he denied there was some truth to her words. He had thought of her that way, for a long time. He had once imagined her unclothed and kissing him. Once.

“You do what you need to, Miss Ives, but I will have no part in this charade.”

Vanessa pulls herself up from the ground, throwing herself at him with full force. He doesn’t even have a chance to move away from her; she’s wrapped her arms around his neck in a vice-like grip. Malcolm has no choice but to support her weight or fall to the floor, so he holds her up with one arm and glares angrily at her. Miss Ives has a look in her eye, teasing him, taunting him. And then her eyes turn black. Small hands caress his face, almost adoringly, and she presses little kisses to his cheeks and eyelids.

“Daddy, please,” she whispers, one hand reaching down to unbutton his trousers. 

With his eyes closed, Malcolm summons the resolve to push her away again, but the shove turns into him grabbing her by the waist and pushing her to the fountain. His anger had been bubbling below the surface, but is now out in full force. He can’t say ‘no’ to her; he never could. One hand on her waist, he turns her around and holds her there, still.

A winning, triumphant smile is on Vanessa’s face as she watches him over her shoulder. He’s pushing up her skirts, ruching them around her waist and leaning against her while he kisses her neck. The regret is already forming like bile in his throat, but Malcolm cannot stop himself. She’s done something wicked to him that he must give in to.

“Is this what you want? IS IT? Is this what you’re begging me for, Vanessa? You want me to fuck you like this? Silly little girl -- you have no idea,” he growls in her ear, which sends shivers down her spine.

A weathered hand pulls down his own trousers while his other one reaches around Vanessa, pulling her thighs apart, pushing in between them to her heat. She’s wet for him, and he knows she must have been right from the start of this conversation. She moans as two fingers slide between her folds, drawing circles against her opening and then roughly pushing them into her. His palm is flat against her clit, massaging it as his fingers curl inside her. Her moans are deep and almost animalistic, but when she turns her head to look at him, her eyes are back to normal again.

“Fuck me, daddy.”

“Stop calling me that, you little whore.”

Malcolm is furious with himself for calling her that, but in the heat of the moment, he feels that is what Vanessa is. He’s angry, and hard, and he loves her, but not like this. With his free hand at the back of her neck now, he pushes her down until she has to put her hands into the fountain water to steady herself as her hair spills down as well, soaking wet. Pushing her ass backwards towards him, she moans his name, the demon in full control of her. 

Withdrawing his fingers from inside her, Malcolm brings them to her mouth, forcing her to suck them. She doesn’t resist; in fact she finds pleasure in tasting herself on his fingers.

Then, with a sharp thrust, Malcolm forces himself inside her, holding his hard length deep within her wet cunt until she is crying out. He slowly pulls out bit by bit, and then rams into her again, and doesn’t stop for a solid few minutes while she grips onto the edge of the fountain hard. Then he thrusts in as hard and deep as he can, holding her ass tightly against him so he can push her head even further down. For some reason, the anger in him wants to shock her, wants to kill the demon in her. He pushed her face into the water and feels her struggle against him. They stay like that for about thirty seconds, him holding her down and her trying to fight against him, until he thinks she’s had enough. He pulls out of her and lets her stand up, her face drenched and plastered with her dark hair.

The demon is furious. She growls at him, and launches herself off of the ground, hands clawing at his face. Malcolm tries to catch her wrists, but he’s unsteady as her whole body weight is thrown against him, and they tumble to the ground. He ends up on top of her, and spreads her legs wide apart with one of his knees. 

The look on Vanessa’s face turns from murderously angry to oddly lustful within seconds; this demon doesn’t know what it wants. To hurt him, to love him -- she doesn’t care any more. Hooking one of her legs around one of his, Vanessa pulls him further over herself, relishing in weight of him pushing down on her.

Malcolm kisses her neck, eliciting sweet moans from her mouth that turn deeper and more sensual as he bites her in the same way she had bitten him earlier. Before long, his cock is aching to be inside her again, and he enters her more gently than he had previously. With slower thrusts, and this new position, Malcolm can look down into her eyes, holding her face with one hand. He loves her, he keeps telling himself that, but not like this. Why are they doing this to each other? Why does it hurt?

“Harder,” Vanessa hisses, her pretty mouth almost in a snarl. “Daddy,” she says again, to be cruel, to turn herself on, to disrespect her dead friend. The demon loves it, and so does Malcolm, although he will deny it for eternity.

He obeys her command, thrusting harder and harder, until all they can here is the slapping of flesh on flesh, and Vanessa’s cries of pleasure. They are unseen and unheard by anyone, deep within the maze, shadows falling all over them as they lie there on the cold, hard ground. Vanessa’s eyes are black again, and Malcolm knows she is close to coming, so he reaches down between them, laying his hand flat on the very bottom of her stomach. His thumb slips between her slick folds and presses against her clit.

Vanessa’s back arches to his touch, toes pointing, eyes closing as she lets wave after wave of sinful, torturous pleasure wrack her body. Lashing out with her nails, she scratches his chest, his neck, his face, nearly choking on her own scream as her violet, small death reaches its utter climax. Malcolm’s thumb presses harder, and it’s almost too much for her to bear. Writhing on the ground, Vanessa grips onto his shirt and arches her back again, waiting for this painfully good orgasm to subside. 

When she’s quite finished, lying there and panting for air, Malcolm forcefully pulls her away from the ground and turns her over. He slicks his fingers in her dripping cunt, but then moves them away, toying with her ass now. He pushes one finger into her, letting her own juices wet her there. Then another finger, trying to stretch her tight little hole, scissoring them inside her. She cries out, pushing her ass towards him as encouragement. Vanessa -- or the demon -- whichever -- is enjoying this, wants more. Her fingers claw at the earth.

Sensing her eagerness, Malcolm removes his fingers, gripping her now at either side of her ass. As he enters her, he feels her muscles circling him ever so tightly. Luckily his dick is still wet. He lets out a low moan when he’s fully sheathed in her ass, and draws out slowly, enjoying every second of her unbelievable tightness. 

“Nessa…” He groans her name, beginning to fuck her slowly, gently, as one hand move underneath her to find her breasts through her clothes. He tugs some fabric out of the way so his needy fingers can find her flesh, squeezing tightly and pinching her nipples. She moaning again now, on all fours in the maze.

“You need this, don’t you?” Malcolm whispers hoarsely, his cock throbbing inside her. Fumbling with her skirts again, he pushes them out of the way so he can look at her beautiful ass, watching his dick move in and out of her. He had never imagined it would be like this. One of his hands rubs a circle on her bare, pale skin, and then spanks her hard, leaving a red handprint.

The demon gasps. “Yes, daddy,” she truly sounds like a little girl now, bratty and spoiled. She starts to hiss a string of curse words, in English and Latin and other languages that are lost on Malcolm. He slaps her again, and again, and again, each time getting harder and harder, until she can no longer swear at him. 

“Good little girl,” he retorts when she’s finally silent except for the occasional moan as Malcolm slides into her ass again, harder and harder. He’s fucking her incredibly, the sound of their skin slapping against each other is like music to the lustful demon’s ears. She lets her upper torso rest on the ground, giving him a tighter fit.

When he starts to come in her, the demon tightens all of Vanessa’s muscles, clenching them around his cock like a fleshy vice. Malcolm stiffens as he lets go, spilling his hot cum into Vanessa’s ass. He gives a few more short, sharp thrusts, penetrating her to the fullest possible degree, and then bends over her body, kissing the back of her head, her neck, her back. Everywhere he can, he kisses her. 

The shame sets in almost instantly for Sir Malcolm. He pulls out of her, looking down at the mess they are both in. There are cuts on both of their faces and necks, and Vanessa is filthy from being pushed in the fountain and then onto the ground. And yet, she is looking up at him with a morbid sense of satisfaction, breathing heavily with a carnal, lascivious look in her eyes as she bites her lower lip.

“Thank you--”

“Don’t say it.”

“-- Daddy,” she demon purrs. And that is all she has to say on the matter. She stands up, using Vanessa’s own hands to smooth out her clothes, and starts to walk away into the maze again, choosing a different way to which they entered. As she walks, she can feel Sir Malcolm’s seed oozing out of her, trickling down her thighs. She feels like she won that battle.

Malcolm is left there, kneeling in the dark, in the one point in the maze he never wished to return to. He sighs, hands shaking as she stands up and fastens his trousers. How could he ever say ‘no’ to Vanessa? He shakes his head, walking to the fountain so he can wash his hands in the cool water. He knows it wasn’t really her, but some demon using her body, but he still enjoyed it. There will come a time when the shame will feel too much for him to bear, but in this moment, all he can do is shed a few hot tears and make his way home to clean himself up. Although he keeps telling himself he loves her, whatever it was that just happened between should not be mistaken for anything like love. As he cries, he can hear the demon somewhere nearby in the maze, laughing with Miss Ives’ voice.

The next time they see each other, Vanessa smiles and asks him why he looks so worried and concerned. He says she must surely know -- but she doesn’t remember a thing. Vanessa laughs it off and hugs him, wondering what had gotten to the old man so badly. Malcolm kisses the top of her beautiful head and wishes the ground would devour him.


End file.
